


Licor de cereza

by naeh



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), jookyun - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, jooheon también es un bebé, la lindura de jooheon es opacada por changkyun desde mi perspectiva, mírenlo si es un bebé precioso, que es lindo changkyun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeh/pseuds/naeh
Summary: Porque a Changkyun le apasionaba el arte y se había dado cuenta que pintar los hoyuelos de Jooheon era la cosa más linda del mundo.





	Licor de cereza

**Author's Note:**

> esta es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma;;

No es como si fuera el típico chico antisocial, porque verdaderamente las personas más que nada pasaban de él por lo apasionado que era para sus cosas sin darse cuenta, y para algunos llegaba a ser fastidioso tener la mirada seria pero inocente de Changkyun clavada ellos, fijándose en cada detalle, y anotándolo en ese modesto cuaderno de dibujo que traía a todos lados. Pero habían otros que eso les parecía fascinante.

Si, Changkyun era algo así como un "rarito", pero era de esos que eran admirados. 

Porque la habilidad que sus manos tenían eran catalogadas como "bendecidas por dios", no le era necesario esmerarse mucho para ganar un concurso, y tenía el apoyo natural de todos sus maestros cuando simplemente quería pasar de las clases y comenzar a bocetear lo que sus ojos habían captado.

Y en ese momento, su atención de centró en un tipo.

Bien, no es como si Changkyun fuera ajeno a todo el mundo y no supiese quienes son los que estudiaban en su universidad, pero eso de aprenderse los nombres no era lo suyo, de todas formas, tenía a Kihyun para ello.

—No seas tan descarado niñato. —El pelirosado le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para desconectarlo de ese cuaderno. —Sus amigos ya se dieron cuenta que lo estás espiando.

Changkyun intentó calmar el dolor en su cabeza con sus manos, le pedía perdón al otro con la mirada solamente por cortesía mientras alzaba los hombros con simpleza. Cubrió su rostro por inercia cuando el mayor había vuelto a levantar la mano en tono de amenaza.  _"No puedes jugar con Kihyun o te mueres",_  se repetía mentalmente tratando de recordar algo que ya tenía aprendido desde hace varios años.

—No es como si importara. 

Y así, Changkyun siguió garabateando el serio rostro unos minutos más, jugando con los matices y contrastes a pesar de mancharse los dedos con carboncillo, lo cual molestaba a su compañero porque si llegaba a tocarlo lo ensuciaría. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio ni cuenta cuando su nueva musa se había levantado junto a los demás y se había retirado de la cafetería. Diablos. 

El estudiante de artes suspiró cansado pero satisfecho, el dibujo estaba terminado, era hermoso, perfecto como siempre, Kihyun se lo repetía las veces que fueran necesarias para poder salir pronto de allí, pero Changkyun no podía evitar fruncir un poco el ceño a pesar de seguir obedientemente a su amigo, mientras miraba los siete bocetos distintos que ya llevaba expresados de la misma persona. 

Había un momento en la vida de todo artista donde una imagen, un sonido, una esencia, lo que sea, estaba tan exquisitamente expresado en la naturaleza que su cuerpo lo mandaba a recrearlo para si mismo y poder disfrutar de ello siempre, pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía, ya sea el tiempo, la falta de materiales, lo que sea. Y el artista se arrepentía por toda la vida.

A Changkyun le había pasado algo parecido.

Fue aproximadamente un mes atrás, caminaba por los pasillos de las salas de audio intentando encontrar el aula que su profesor había designado para unas clases recuperatorias, Changkyun venía casi arrastrando los pies toscamente cuando una de las puertas a su derecha fue abierta y de ella un montón de alumnos salía corriendo casi aplastando su diminuto cuerpo en comparación con los tres metros que tenía cada uno, bueno, estaba exagerando, pero por la impresión para él podían llegar a medir hasta cuatro metros.

"Jooheon", por fin lo había recordado, ese era el nombre del tipo que no se le notaban los ojos y sonreía lanzando bromas con sus amigos, el tipo que había parado su paso casi al frente suyo por saludar a un joven que iba pasando por ahí, y esa, exactamente esa era la imagen que le había dado un golpe en la cara a Changkyun. 

Con un Jooheon sonriendo dulcemente hacía sus compañeros mientras sus hoyuelos resaltaban como dos lindas cerezas. 

A Changkyun le encantaban las cerezas. 

Y Changkyun se arrepentía tan desmesuradamente de haber guardado su cuaderno horas atrás cuando Kihyun se lo pidió para no ser tan vergonzoso. 

No pasó más de una semana para que el joven gracias a su mejor amigo descubriese su nombre, carrera, y algunos de sus horarios, aunque recordar todo ello era una migraña. Si, se había vuelto algo así como su acosador personal, pero todo lo hacía por amor al arte. O eso se repetía una y mil veces cuando pasaba más tiempo mirando sus expresiones que garabateándolas como correspondía. 

Changkyun soltó un suspiró pesado cuando sus clases habían vuelto a comenzar, esta vez no estaba con Kihyun, eso era un dolor en el trasero porque el chico era el único que lo mantenía clavado en su asiento poniendo atención. 

_"Si Kihyun estuviera aquí no estaría pensando estupideces"_

Miró nuevamente sus bocetos, algunos eran con lápices, otros con carboncillo, y sus favoritos, las acuarelas. Changkyun sonreía sin darse cuenta a pesar de que su maestro ya estuviese llamándole la atención porque en esa imagen el tipo tenía una expresión de estar asustado, pero también era divertido, porque sus pequeños ojos intentaban abrirse mucho y eso hacía reír a Changkyun. Tanto como para que le dieran una advertencia con todo el salón en silencio y el maestro algo irritado. 

Bien, no más distracciones.

Ah, terminó escuchando sobre la historia del arte las próximas tres horas antes de tomar todas sus cosas, pedir disculpas y finalmente retirarse a casa. 

Su camino se vio invadido prácticamente de preguntas sobre el porqué ese chico no había vuelto a sonreír en todo ese tiempo, o por lo menos, no cuando él estaba presente. Era lo único que necesitaba, un gesto, una sonrisa, unos hoyuelos asomados que le permitieran dejarlos permanentes en su cuaderno, pero es como si el mundo entero lo odiaba porque el tipo se la pasaba callado o hablando sin gesticulación alguna. Eso era antinatural. 

O eso pensaba cuando unos días después de ello se encontraba en el prado de la universidad, Kihyun hablaba amenamente con uno de sus amigos mientras él miraba expectante las posibles expresiones que Jooheon podía tener. Al principio estaba frustrado, quería esa imagen, esa sonrisa, anhelaba tener aquello dibujado con acuarelas y el desgraciado no podía reírse ni siquiera de las bromas tontas que uno de sus amigos estaba lanzando, no, tenía que ser un amargado, y Changkyun estaba tan desesperado que si no fuera porque su personalidad no era tan espontánea con los que no conoce hace bastante tiempo ya estaría allí contándole él mismo un mal chiste. 

Tal vez fue por la mano de Kihyun que le acarició el cabello reconociendo su nerviosismo, o que sus ojos habían aprendido a ver más allá, pero ahora encontraba que esa expresión neutra y con aires de tristeza era hermosa. 

Changkyun revisó uno a uno los dibujos que tenía de Jooheon y todos eran iguales, serio pero alegre, serio pero preocupado, sólo si se fijaba bien podía ver las pequeñas emociones ocultas en él y se dio tres golpes mentales por no haberse percatado antes. 

Siempre tuvo a una obra maestra frente a sus ojos y no se había dado cuenta.

—Así que obra maestra, ¿eh?

Changkyun dio un respingo cuando la risa sutil de Kihyun dio en sus oídos y Minhyuk no se molestó en ocultar la mirada coqueta. Antes de poder defenderse y preguntar cómo diablos habían leído sus pensamientos, Kihyun atacó diciendo que en realidad estuvo hablando en voz baja hace bastante tiempo y les era más divertido escucharlo cuestionarse la vida a pararlo y avisarle por si decía algo vergonzoso, como ya lo había hecho. 

Changkyun tapó su rostro avergonzado con lo que tenía a su alcance, una chaqueta por si en la tarde hacía frío. 

—Deberías tener más cuidado Changkyunie, el primer amor a veces duele. 

—¡Yo no —Minhyuk negó posando sus manos en los hombros del contrario para detenerlo.

—El primer paso es la aceptación. 

Y Changkyun tomó la conversación como perdida, prefirió no volver a objetar, en cambio, miró hacia un lado tratando de pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo con la mirada, pero había un problema. Kihyun no estaba allí. 

Se deshizo del agarre de Minhyuk asustado y cuando quiso tomar su libreta ésta tampoco estaba allí, no quería mirar al frente, no debía mirar al frente, pero su pobre corazón curioso aún pidiéndole a Dios que no fuera lo que estaba pensando lo obligó a elevar la vista y ver como Kihyun se le acercaba amablemente al grupo de personas donde estaba Jooheon. Changkyun se puso pálido cuando el enano saludó con cuaderno en mano a su musa y habló un poco con él. 

Minhyuk quería reír, pero al ver el rostro descompuesto del menor se sintió mal y también comenzó a rogar para que Kihyun no hiciera una estupidez. Muy tarde.

Su amigo había vuelto, sonriente, aparentemente triunfante pero con miles de explicaciones en el hombro para el acalorado Changkyun que no sabía si estaba así de rabia, vergüenza, miedo, o todas las anteriores.

—¿Qué te pasa? a ti nunca te ha importado estar a diez centímetros de la cara de algunos por dibujarles una mosca que tienen encima. —Antes que el menor dijese palabra alguna Kihyun le entregó su cuaderno y se sentó al lado de Minhyuk, donde se sentía extrañamente más seguro —Ahora que te reconoció, ¿no crees que va a ser más fácil?

Maldición, no, no iba a ser más fácil.

Y Changkyun intentó no lanzarse encima de su amigo solamente por respeto. Miró discretamente en la dirección maldita, tuvo que hacerse el idiota porque absolutamente todos allí lo estaban observando, y por primera vez se sentía como un verdadero bicho raro. 

No sabía como, pero Kihyun se las iba a pagar.

* * *

Al final terminó intentando ignorar todo y volver a ser el de siempre.

Había una chica recargada en la pared que tenía un lindo prendedor a un lado de su blusa, con los colores correctos él encontraba que era algo muy lindo de retratar, y como siempre, se sentó en el suelo a uno o dos metros de ella para estar más cómodo.

La chica al notarlo no hizo mayor hincapié al asunto, lo había reconocido a pesar de estudiar enfermería, así que siguió hablando con sus amigas hasta que le dio curiosidad qué exactamente estaba dibujando Changkyun, y cuando sus miradas se conectaron, ella sonrió por cortesía.

¿El problema? Changkyun se preguntaba si la actual sonrisa de Jooheon sería así o aún más bonita que la de esa linda chica.

No pudo terminar el dibujo, y le agradeció amablemente como siempre a la joven por darle de su tiempo.

Caminó un par de minutos más hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo donde sentarse y esperar la hora y media que le faltaba para que sus clases comenzaran, a Kihyun no le tocaba asistir ese día a la universidad, y hablaba muy poco con Minhyuk como para ir y acercarsele como si nada. Además, debía estar con amigos y él no estaba de muchos ánimos para socializar.

Tenía la cabeza llena de ideas y pensamientos sobre todo lo que había sido su vida, era como el momento reflexivo de la semana, donde cuestionaba ese pobre desayuno que había consumido, o si había hecho bien al no alcanzarle el cereal a uno de sus primos pequeños cuando vinieron de visita hace una semana atrás, se había molestado pero, de todas formas sólo iba dos o tres veces al año, aunque... si crecía y se hacía millonario ya no podría disfrutar de ello. Ahora realmente estaba pensando que debió haberle pasado el cereal en vez de mirarlo estirarse desesperado mientras le pedía por favor una mano.

—Creo que si debiste pasárselo, cuando sea adulto y necesites un favor, puede que se acuerde.

Changkyun no volteó en seguida a mirarlo porque esa voz la reconocería a kilómetros, especialmente ahora cuando el tipo estaba sentado a un lado suyo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. ¿Dónde había dejado su cuaderno? tenía que esconderlo, pero sería demasiado obvio y Changkyun estaba comenzando a hiperventilar mentalmente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado... de nuevo. Se quedó quieto.

—Tienes la manía de hablar en voz baja, ¿te lo ha dicho alguien?

Changkyun finalmente volteó a encontrarse con los ojos de Jooheon, pequeños, expectantes, su rostro estaba sereno pero tenía aires de estar divirtiéndose, que lindo.

El artista lo miró un par de segundos sin comprender la situación, a lo que Jooheon le respondió que su conversación con Kihyun se basó en que Changkyun estaba buscando un modelo para una de sus tareas en artes y lo había encontrado a él, pero le apenaba un poco pedírselo ya que era un hyung, y como él no tenía problemas lo había buscando bastante tiempo para ofrecerse porque sus evaluaciones ya habían terminado por el momento y tenía tiempo libre, pero lo que no entendía era por qué Changkyun cada vez que lo veía a lo lejos salía corriendo como si fuese a golpearlo o algo.

—Ah, lo ha notado.

Changkyun tapó su boca en un gesto infantil por delatarse él mismo, y Jooheon casi pudo sonreír.

La cosa se le había salido de las manos, porque desde ese día en el prado de la universidad efectivamente había estado evitando al tipo lo más posible, no quería siquiera que lo reconociera así que cada vez que se paseaba por delante de sus narices daba media vuelta y salía casi disparado a un lugar seguro. Kihyun se molestó muchas veces, huir significaba dar una vuelta más larga hacía el salón que les correspondía, y las pocas veces que estaba Minhyuk con ellos ayudaba al pobre de Changkyun a vigilar porque  _"lo que hiciste fue cruel Kihyunie"._

—¿Qué tal si lo haces ahora? me quedan dos horas para que mis clases comiencen, y una para que mis amigos lleguen.

Changkyun lo miró expectante esperando encontrar alguna trampa en esa estúpida mirada sincera llena de generosidad. Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan buena persona ese tipo. Por qué diablos él no podía negarse e irse a otro lado. Por qué diablos había aceptado y lo estaba llevando a un área un poco más iluminada.

Ah, Changkyun caminaba adelante, guiando al chico que no estaba incomodo, todo lo contrario, le parecía interesante el comportamiento del famoso "Changkyun". No iba a negar que si sabía de él, bueno, ¿quien no?, y cuando Kihyun, como se había presentado, le había informado las intenciones del menor se sintió alagado. Si el renombrado artista de la universidad quiere dibujarle específicamente a él, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

El menor lo había llevado hasta una de las salas vacías de arte, le pidió sentarse donde estuviese cómodo y mientras sacaba su cuaderno con cuidado y movía las páginas rápidamente para que el chico no se enterara de su pequeño secreto, se meditó bastante tiempo si debía o no debía... las oportunidades no se daban dos veces en la vida.

—Ah... ¿Podría... —Jooheon volvió su vista a él, dejando el celular de lado —¿Podría sonreír, hyung, por favor?

—¿Disculpa?

Estaba muerto, estaba nervioso, y después de todo el coraje que había adquirido para decir esa simple pregunta el tipo frente a él lo miraba tan extrañado que sentía que se le saldría el corazón en cualquier segundo. Jooheon soltó un suspiro divertido explicándole que había hablado tan rápido y despacio que de verdad no le había escuchado. Changkyun tomó una bocanada de aire antes de repetirlo y para su sorpresa, eso significó que Jooheon sonriera automáticamente divertido.

Y se le derritió el corazón.

Porque sus ojos habían desaparecido por completo, su boca era pequeña, y sus hoyuelos... ah, Changkyun se sentía en la gloria. De no ser porque tenía el tiempo limitado se hubiera quedado un tiempo más observándole allí como un idiota.

Jooheon se tapó el rostro avergonzado a pesar de las quejas infantiles que Changkyun le daba, porque había visto como el menor se había sonrojado y eso le había parecido la cosa más adorable del día. En especial cuando el artista luchaba por mantenerse serio y tranquilo cuando él mismo sabía que estaba muy emocionado, se le notaba a kilómetros.

—¡Quédese quieto!

Jooheon intentó obedecer a pesar de reír en ocasiones, ser retratado le parecía divertido. Changkyun sacó otro de sus cuadernos, éste era solamente para las acuarelas.

El artista dibujaba tan fácilmente las facciones del contrario que Jooheon pudo comprobar en primera persona lo talentoso que era, a veces algunos alumnos entraban al aula pero cuando veían a Changkyun allí pedían disculpas y salían sin demora. Jooheon se preguntaba por qué ese tipo siempre estaba solo o con Kihyun si todo el mundo lo conocía, era una de esas situaciones extrañas pero que le llamaban infinitamente la atención.

Y Changkyun se había permitido a si mismo sonreír cuando pintaba en tonos rosas los adorables hoyuelos que en todo ese tiempo había deseado recrear, era como un pequeño éxtasis al cumplir una de sus metas. Él alzaba la vista para seguir buscando detalles y Jooheon le sonreía aún más ampliamente. Si, se estaba derritiendo.

A Changkyun se le aceleraba el corazón y comenzaba a sudar helado, era como uno de esos síntomas raros que había visto hace años en Kihyun cuando estaba con un tipo que no recordaba.

Con el corazón en mano, y después de muchas peticiones para que el tipo estuviese inmóvil en el proceso, Changkyun observó su pintura unos cuantos minutos en silencio, escuchando como la curiosidad del otro se demostraba en las múltiples preguntas que lanzaba al aire. El menor finalmente sonrió satisfecho, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y le presentó el trabajo terminado a su musa.

—Esto es asombroso.

—Muchas gracias.

—No, en serio, es asombroso. —Jooheon se levantó de su asiento para dar la vuelta y sentarse a su lado —¿Qué haces estudiando aquí? tú deberías estar en alguna escuela dedicada a las artes y cosas así.

Changkyun se sintió intimidado por la cercanía, aunque a los pocos minutos ya había terminado por acostumbrarse porque de esa manera podía observar sus facciones más de cerca... o de eso se quería convencer.

—Las escuelas dedicadas a algo cuestan dinero, más del que podría pagar.

—Pero alguien como tú debería recibir becas o algo así, yo te lo daría. —Chagkyun pestañeó un par de veces —Digo, si perteneciera a esas cosas y.. si, tú me entiendes.

Changkyun soltó una risa algo nerviosa y Jooheon volvió a sonreír. El menor de verdad quería preguntarle el por qué no lo había hecho antes, pero encontraba que no correspondía, ésta era la primera vez que hablaban.

Cuando recordó el tiempo y espacio del universo revisó su teléfono guardando todas sus cosas de inmediato porque sólo le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a su salón, le dio mil gracias al mayor y a la vez pidió disculpas por su casi huida. Jooheon le despidió en la puerta para verlo correr con mochila al hombro y acuarela recién pintada en ambas manos.

Jooheon volvió a sonreír, porque ese dongsaeng le provocaba hacerlo.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que su mayor obra de arte se había concretado y Changkyun la miraba todo el día, todos los días, y se la enseñaba tantas veces a Kihyun que éste se calmaba a si mismo porque no quería llegar y quemar el nuevo objeto de adoración de su mejor amigo. Minhyuk le daba sutiles ánimos al menor cuando lo veía sonreír tan animosamente como nunca lo había echo, y es que Changkyun ahora estaba tan feliz que sus dibujos tardaban incluso menos en ser creados, las personas veían ese cambio en el chico de primer año y se preguntaban cual era la causa. 

Si supieran.

—Me dijo que era asombroso, hyung, ¿usted también cree eso? —A Kihyun casi se le revuelve el estómago.

—¿Desde cuando te importa que te halaguen? 

Minhyuk le dio un golpe, afirmándole a Changkyun que sí era asombroso y Kihyun un amargado. El mencionado intentó defenderse pero al parecer a Minhyuk le había nacido una especie de instinto maternal hacía el menor de los tres, y su lado consciente le decía que no era momento de meterse con ellos.

A pesar de estar al tanto de la batalla de miradas que tenían esos dos, Changkyun los bloqueó de su campo de felicidad al seguir admirando los tonos pasteles en su cuaderno. 

_"Las cerezas son lo más lindo, lo más lindo, lo más lindo~"_

Y ahora tenía unas infinitas ganas de volverlo a retratar. No, ya no podía, ya lo había hecho y técnicamente fue solamente suerte. Si Changkyun fuera un híbrido, en esos momentos sus orejitas de gato caerían al igual que sus ánimos. 

Quería volver a verlo, aunque sea para dibujar sus manos, las cuales también eran muy bonitas, a su parecer. Quería volver a escuchar de su boca halagos hacía él, porque eran los únicos que realmente le habían movido el suelo. Quería escuchar su nombre con la voz distinguible que tenía, con ese  _"Ch-Changkyun, ¿no?, dime que no me equivoqué, ¿me equivoqué? por favor no te rías."_  que le había causado tanta ternura por el sólo hecho de verlo allí todo nervioso por su nulo error.

O tal vez sólo quería volver a verle porque al parecer, la tonta enfermedad que no había querido reconocer sí era la que se le había contagiado. 

—Changkyun, —el mencionado alzó la vista hacía el pelirosa —tu teléfono está sonando hace mucho ya, —le agradeció con la mirada y antes de revisar el aparato Kihyun carraspeó su voz para que el menor volviera a ponerle atención —y… por favor deja de hablar medio dormido, sé que te gusta, pero es raro cuando pones caras y gestos inconscientemente. 

El menor se levantó de su asiento avergonzado, con las mejillas rosadas tomó todas sus cosas y salió disparado al baño. No tenía ánimos de escuchar las burlas de su mejor amigo en ese momento a pesar de ver como Minhyuk lo defendía. Iba a recordar eso, le regalaría algo o lo invitaría a comer.

Luego de remojar sus mejillas un poco hasta que las mismas volvieran a su color habitual recargó su cuerpo en la fría pared y revisó el aparato, tenía 6 mensajes.

_"Numero desconocido._

_¿Changkyun? ¡Hola, soy Jooheon! le pedí tu número a tu amigo Kihyun ayer, espero que no te moleste._   _15:34 hrs._

_Si es un número equivocado, por favor ignore estos mensajes jaja. 15:35 hrs_

_Les hablé a mis amigos sobre tu habilidad, pero los malditos no me creyeron tanto como yo lo describía, especialmente porque no tenía la prueba definitiva conmigo. 15:37 hrs_

_Me preguntaba si... podrías volver a dibujarme, pero esta vez me gustaría quedarme con el dibujo. 15:38 hrs_

_¡Podría pagarte! yo sé que el tiempo de los artistas-estudiantes es limitado así que... si no puedes no te preocupes, espero no molestar. 15:41 hrs_

_Creo que estás ocupado ahora, respóndeme cuando puedas! espero que no me estés ignorando :(. 15:55 hrs"_

Algunos alumnos entraban al baño al estar cercanos a sus próximas clases, veían al chico de primer año allí y seguían con su camino, a simple vista era como cualquier alumno normal, pero lo que ellos no veían era la sonrisa emocionada de un Changkyun con las mejillas nuevamente teñidas en carmesí, leyendo los mensajes una y otra vez, guardando el número para jamás perderle y cuestionarse mentalmente si estaba bien responderle en ese mismo minuto que le haría todos los dibujos que él quisiera. Changkyun se dio un golpe real en el rostro para calmarse, y respondió un simple  _"Estoy disponible, cuando tú quieras"_ que al momento de enviarlo lo hizo pensar si había sonado bien o mal o demasiado petulante cuando lo que menos quería era causar una mala impresión. 

El nombre de  _"Lindas cerezas"_  volvió a aparecer en la pantalla de su teléfono diciéndole lo feliz que estaba, ese mismo día, cuando las clases de ambos terminen, lo llevaría a su casa.

Y a Changkyun se le movió el corazón, o tal vez fueron esos bichos feos que revolotearon en su estómago, porque Jooheon le enviaba muchos emoticones y cosas lindas que él no sabía como contestar.

Si tan sólo supiera que los amigos del mencionado estaban allí espiándolo, contándole al mayor lo lindo que se ponía el artista cuando recibía un mensaje suyo.

Jooheon sonrió ante el mensaje de Wonho,  _"Changkyunie"_  sí era la cosita adorable que había pensado que era desde el principio. 


End file.
